


阴差阳错

by miaomiao33



Category: Jet - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaomiao33/pseuds/miaomiao33





	1. Chapter 1

第二章：被吃了

第二天小厨子是在jet的床上醒过来的，人形抱枕在弄清楚自己的处境后差点被吓哭，小心翼翼的从杀手怀里挪出去，脚还没沾地就被一双有力的臂膀拉了回去，一个热热的东西抵住了屁股，这下子小厨子是真的要哭了。

'辰哥，我错了！我以后再也不怼你了！你说的都对！这年头alpha也不安全啊！！！'

这是杀人不眨眼的冷血杀手这几年睡得最安稳的一个觉，也不是没有抱过其他男男女女，可是杀手的神经不允许边上有活物存在，有胆子在他床上过夜的，都在睡梦被他的条件反射掐死了。可是怀里这个又香又软的小东西，既没有激起alpha的排斥，也没有唤醒杀手的下意识绞杀。jet把这些归咎于对方太弱了，连一点反抗能力都没有，所以自己才大发慈悲饶他一命。

要不是不想奸尸，昨天晚上就已经把人办了，现在人已经醒了，还动来动去勾引他，这么美好的早上不做点什么简直都对不起自己。

利落的把对方扒干净，细腻白皙的肌肤像上好的绸缎，从锁骨摸到腰侧，掰开双腿捏了下对方的青芽，跟主人一样干净的性器粉嫩可爱，一看就是连自渎都很少的雏。

“大……大佬……我不是卖的……”在清白和命之间纠结了会，小厨子还是决定再挣扎一下。哪怕再弱自己也是个alpha，被另一个alpha强奸也太没面子了。

“我也没想买你啊。”jet冲人灿烂一笑，“我是真挺喜欢你的。”

“你去找omega不行吗？”阿安哭丧着脸继续孜孜不倦的劝说,“alpha的身体又硬又糙，摸起来一点都不舒服。”

“你很软，手感很好。”

“alpha信息素难闻啊，同性相斥！”

“不会，你可香了，闻得我都有点饿了。”

“那我给你做饭好不好，我手艺可……唔……”

吻住小厨子的嘴巴防止对方再说出什么让自己生气的话，他可不想在自己家里杀人，毫不客气的直接撬开牙齿把舌头伸了进去，含住对方的舌头吮吸，小东西连嘴巴都是甜的，贪婪的舔过口腔里每一寸软肉，直把人弄得气喘吁吁才罢休。

第一次接吻的菜鸟连呼吸都不会，已经缺氧到头晕眼花，耳边总算清净了些。

jet也不明白为什么会想艹一个alpha，想不清楚就不想了，先满足自己的欲望才是大事。念在对方可能是第一次，jet把大半管润滑剂都挤进了后穴，食指试探的伸了进去，意料之中的紧致，耐心的慢慢转动指节，让润滑剂充分融化，才又加了根手指。

小厨子缓过神来，咬着手指忍住身体的颤抖，闭上眼睛给自己做心理建设。‘为了活着！为了能完整的回去见辰哥和林寒！就当被狗咬了！男子汉大丈夫能屈能伸！’

下体已经硬的发疼，jet不想再委屈自己，拔出手指，把小厨子抱到腿上坐着，凶器对准湿漉漉的后穴，强硬的让人吞了下去。alpha的身体本就不是用来承欢的，初次开苞的后穴更是紧的不可思议，死死夹着jet的性器，爽的他差点直接射出来，不管不顾的在人身体里冲撞起来。抬起瘦弱的身体又狠狠按下去，整根性器完全没入后穴中。

“疼……”手指到底还是比不上对方的粗大，从来没有人碰过的地方传来一阵阵钝疼，被另一个alpha进入的认知更是让脑袋一抽一抽的打颤，小厨子抱紧对方火热的身体，疼的浑身颤抖，忍了半天的眼泪还是砸了下来，“求……求你……不要做了……好疼啊……”

jet被冰凉的眼泪砸回了一点理智，他自认是在做爱，搞得跟强奸一样太侮辱他的技术了。停下了单方面的性虐，换了个姿势把人放倒在床上，埋在人体内让人适应，一手抓住对方软趴趴的青芽撸动，一手抚摸大腿的嫩肉转移对方的注意力，顺带欣赏了会被逼到哭出来的alpha是什么模样。

jet手上带着常年使用武器留下的老茧，刺激着少年青涩的身体，粗糙的指腹划过性器顶端，陌生的快感弥漫开去，后穴的钝疼也慢慢消了下去，下体也高昂着头吐出透明的前液。

情欲二字对阿安来说太陌生，只觉得自己的身体有些发热，后面麻麻的痒。“后面……难受……”

jet看了眼羞红脸的阿安，揉捏一把手里挺立的小东西，开始享用身下的美味大餐。

肉棒退到穴口的位置，再快速冲撞进去，再退后，换个角度继续横冲直撞，怀里的软玉越来越热，软糯的呻吟突然变了调，jet找到了那处销魂地，对准位置一次次碾压撞击。

“啊哈……那……那里……不要……停……”快感如潮水一样拍过来，小厨子像条搁浅的鱼不知所措，只能紧紧抱着jet强壮的身体，破碎的呻吟羞得他抬不起头，怎么能像个女人似得叫成这样。张口咬住jet还穿在身上的睡衣，到底还是对杀手充满了恐惧，即便在情动的时候也不敢啃咬对方的身体，生怕事后被他报复。

没了诱人的呻吟声，只剩下淫糜的水声和撞击声在屋子里回响。

“叫出来，我喜欢听。”

jet扯下衣服丢在一边，更加卖力欺负已经硬到不行的肉柱，逼得阿安发出他喜欢的声音。

“我……我要……啊！……”

射出的白色浊液弄脏了两人的小腹，后穴反射性的绞紧作乱的凶器，jet又抽插了几下，炙热的精液灌满了甬道。

“啊！”小厨子觉得自己几乎被烫坏了，高潮后软软的瘫在床上，稚嫩的脸上带着初尝情欲后的羞涩迷茫。jet又细细品尝了一遍甜美的唇瓣，才把人抱去浴室清洗。

没了肉棒堵住的精液从后穴缓缓流出，被操到肉红色的穴肉配上白色的精液，jet的下体又硬了，把人按在洗漱台上又来了一次，然后因为同一个原因在浴缸来了第三次，等jet意犹未尽的泄出来，阿安已经昏了过去。

\----

晚上，天虹巡完场子，找jet出来吃夜宵，刚好jet结束了老大交代的事，就去了西街。

天虹打开一罐啤酒喝了一口，才慢悠悠的一边往火锅下菜一边说：“那小厨子，你带回去了。”

不是问句，而是肯定，jet抬眉瞥了他一眼。

“味道，虽然血腥味很重，但我还是能闻到那股子奶味。”

“你狗鼻子啊。”jet也不在意，夹起块牛肉吃了，“反正也不是天哥他们要找的人，我玩两天咋了。”

天虹夹了块鱼蛋放在碗里，刘海遮住他大半张脸看不清楚表情：“我也不知道怎么了，说不出来……我觉得，我没找错人。”

“我知道你一心想帮天哥，找错了人一定挺失落的，但是天哥都亲口确定了，你也别想了。”可能是新玩具实在可意，jet不愿意去听这种可能性。“你看看啊，首先呢，性别对不上，一个A一个O，然后呢，身份对不上，他可是本地人，最后，你觉得天哥能认错吗？他可是巴巴的找了两年了。”

“可是之前那些，哪一个活着离开了？”这两年被找来的少说也有七八个，全都被天养生和阿布弄死了，那种失而复得却发现找错的心情天虹没感受过，但是从那几具尸体的死状来看，应该是很不好受吧。

“总之……你玩两天就得了，别离得太近。就算不是正主，那长相也说不好，你忘了昨天阿布哥有多激动。万一哪天天哥或者阿布哥想玩个替身……”天虹没有接着说下去，两个人都心知肚明的很。

一顿夜宵不欢而散，jet沿着小巷散步回家，走到半路才想到自己中午出门之后一直没回去，小东西恐怕已经醒了，说不定现在都溜之大吉了，想到这不由加快了脚步。

本已经做好看见人去楼空的准备，没想到打开门居然闻到了一股饭香味，一直作为摆设的厨房放着两菜一汤，拿起纸条‘我回去上班了，吃之前记得热一下——阿安’。字体秀丽端正，jet觉得比大佬挂在墙上的书法名家好看多了。

看着简简单单的炒青菜和番茄炒蛋，刚刚吃完夜宵的jet突然觉得很饿，拿起筷子把三盘菜吃的汤都不剩，已经凉掉的菜却让jet全身都热了起来。捏紧那张小小的纸条，把天虹的嘱咐彻底抛到了脑后。


	2. Chapter 2

第三章:动情

阿安一直睡到下午三点才醒过来，全身像被汽车碾过一样，后面更是又酸又涨，好像还含着什么巨物一般。挣扎着爬了起来，身体干干净净，衣服也穿的整齐，算那个杀手还有点良心。

饥肠辘辘的少年在厨房找了一圈，除了泡面就只有冰箱里已经蔫了的青菜和番茄。复式公寓装修很简单，卧室、舒服、客厅、厨房，跟普通人没什么区别，只是太过冰冷了。没有温馨的装饰，家具电器也没有经常使用的痕迹，特别是厨房，锅碗瓢盆有些居然都没拆包装，看得出来主人是没有打算吃这些菜，甚至可能都不是主人自己买的，整个厨房使用频率最高的应该就是那个电热水壶。

‘这哪是家啊……’阿安突然有些心疼这个杀手，在外面威风凛凛，回到家连口热乎饭都吃不上，还不如他这个小厨子，每天都把自己喂得饱饱的。

泡面是吃不下了，把仅有的青菜和番茄清洗干净，打了两个鸡蛋闻味道还能吃，简简单单做了两个菜，又觉得有点单调，把翻出来的榨菜混着鸡蛋弄了个汤。

无人使用的厨房自然也没有蒸箱这种东西，只好留个纸条让人自己加热。

‘我才不是心疼他才这么做的，我是怕不辞而别他找我算账。’阿安给自己找了个借口，收拾好厨房才发现衣服找不到了，昨天被骆天虹带走，手机包全在店里，连回家换衣服都做不到，只好硬着头皮找了套jet的衣服换上。

下楼的时候记了记这里的位置和楼层，打算改天等人不在过来还衣服，他对自己的定位很清晰，被大佬看上的一夜情，做完了就没事了，而且昨天那个带墨镜的大佬也说放了自己，定了定心打车回店里。

一回去就被叶辰和林寒夹在中间好一顿审问，阿安只好赔着笑想尽办法编谎。

”嘻嘻，我知道错了，下次再也不敢旷工了。”阿安双手合十，求着叶辰不要扣工资。

“旷工旷一个晚上加白天，还不带手机？”叶辰没有林寒这么好糊弄，他知道阿安不是没分寸的人，不可能没原因就失踪一天一夜，还把手机背包全丢在店里，而且……这件衣服好像从来没见他穿过，jet的衬衫穿在阿安身上大了两个码，幸好jet没留什么印子，不然一眼就看穿了。

“我……我跟人约着通宵打游戏，一时着急给忘了……”阿安磕磕巴巴的强行解释，心里不住哀求叶辰别再问了。

叶辰叹了口气，知道是问不出什么来了。阿安来店里一年多，长得可爱性子又软，大家都把他当弟弟一样，偏这孩子又懂事的紧，从来不给大家添麻烦，有时候被客人欺负了也自己忍着。叶辰没什么怕的，就担心这孩子出了什么事自己硬抗，揉了把阿安的软毛。“我跟老板都不是怕事的人，能在这开酒吧也有一定的势力，自己的店员还是护得住的，你懂吗？”

阿安一直把叶辰当哥哥，感动的眼圈都红了，可是jet加上骆天虹，还有那两个不知道来历的大人物，他实在不想连累店里，何况事情也已经解决了，自己是成年人了，不就是一夜情嘛，没什么过不去的。“辰哥你放心，我这么大人了，能照顾好自己，就快开门了，我去准备准备。”

阿安乖巧的点点头，拉着林寒去厨房帮忙，后面的异样让他不敢跟平时一样蹦蹦跳跳，初夜的后遗症让走路姿势也有些不对，哪怕他努力掩饰，还是被人精似的叶辰看了出来，调酒的手攥握成拳。

‘是谁……’

\------

jet从天虹那要到了酒吧的名字，不顾天虹的劝说一意孤行，跟天虹一样的路线绕到了厨房，忙完了的小厨子正靠着墙休息，后面的肿痛还没消下去，他也不敢坐，只好靠着墙省省力气。

看见jet进来，下意识的想跑，被jet一把捞了回来。“你还要去哪啊？”

jet把下巴搁在人肩膀上，圈着纤细的腰肢，一低头就能从过大的领口看见下面的风光，两颗粉色的乳珠点缀着白皙的胸膛特别显眼。

火热的身躯纹丝合缝的贴着自己的后背，后穴都觉得开始痛了。“我……我没想去哪。”

把人翻过来面对着，抱到料理台上坐着。阿安疼的瑟缩了一下，jet捏了把手感十足的臀肉。

“别……会有人的……”

“怕什么，要是有人进来，我就挖了他的眼珠。”手指顺着裤缝滑了进去，在两瓣臀肉间磨蹭。

“不……不要……”阿安紧张的抓住jet的衣领，现在正是忙的时候，随时会有人进来，特别是林寒那个家伙一天跑八百趟，阿安死也不想看见店里的人出什么事。主动环着jet的脖子，扯出一个比哭还难看的笑容:“去……去你家好不好？……我家也行，我请个假就能走……”

“好啊。”jet逗够了小东西，连那个苦涩的笑容在他看里都顺眼无比，心情大好的允许他去请假，而自己去外面等他。

阿安跟叶辰请了假，无视了叶辰担心的眼神，拿上包从后面溜了出去，跟jet回去。

\----

阿安熟练地把碗盘放进水池清洗，jet坐在边上笑眯眯的看着他，他只好放慢速度再放慢速度，可是就这么几个碗，能拖的时间有限。

当他放下最后一个盘子，jet也再一次把他拉到了怀里。

“你真是我见过的最不像alpha的alpha了，又会做饭，又会洗碗，操起来比Omega还舒服。”jet亲吻着他白皙的脖颈，留下专属自己的吻痕。

阿安试图侧头躲开，反而方便jet种草莓。

\-----

“啊……”

“真敏感啊。”终于尝到诱惑了自己好久的果实，咬住小巧的乳尖像啃棒棒糖一样舔弄，没有丝毫反抗能力的少年被放在餐桌上门户大开，松松垮垮的衬衫只剩下最下面两个扣子还在尽忠职守，大开着双腿夹紧对方精瘦的腰，紫红色的性器在肉穴疯狂进出，每一次抽插都让使用过度的甬道疼痛不已，夹杂着极致的快感吞噬少年的理智。

“嗯啊……啊……我……我不行了……”

接近顶峰的欲望被硬生生扼制，jet堵住顶端不让人发泄。

“让……让我……射啊……”阿安被欲望憋红了眼，泪珠顺着眼角滑落。

jet放过被蹂躏到红肿的乳珠：“想射就求我啊。”

“求……求你……”

“叫老公。”

alpha的骄傲不允许他称呼另一个alpha为老公，哪怕他正躺在这个人身下，像女人一样被他操到哭泣。

jet继续顶撞后穴的软肉，配合着频率撸动肉柱，指甲划过顶端的小口，却残忍的一次次堵住即将高潮的性器。他就是想欺负身下的小东西，谁让他傻乎乎的来招惹自己，睡醒了跑掉不就好了，就算偷走什么值钱的东西也没关系，干嘛要给自己做饭呢，还做的这么好吃，好吃的让人放不了手。

阿安被这种不上不下的痛苦折腾的快疯了，最终还是向欲望低了头，几不可闻的把两个字吐出：“老……老公……”

“什么？我听不见？”

“老……老公……我想射……”阿安崩溃的哭出声，泪眼朦胧的看不清jet的表情，大概是在嘲笑狼狈的自己吧。怒意和委屈让少年不顾后果的咬住了jet的肩头，用力到恨不得咬下一块肉来，嘴巴里弥漫着另一个alpha的血腥味，对强者的本能服从让他很快松开了嘴。

je也不介意小东西的啃咬，这点痛对他来说跟蚊子咬差不多，更像是情人间情到深处的撒娇。愉快的松开了罪恶的大手，给了阿安一个痛快。积压太久的精液几乎瞬间弄脏了jet的衣服，高潮之后还像个坏掉的水龙头一样不断流出透明的液体。

“真乖。”jet舔去阿安的眼泪，奶味少年哪都是甜的，像最上等的罂粟令人痴迷，在发泄一次后换到床上继续折腾失去意识的少年。

小东西的身体太舒服了，紧致温暖的肉穴让人恨不得死在里面，每一次抽动都能感受到甬道的挽留，谄媚的穴肉紧紧包裹住粗大的凶器，分泌出的淫液喷撒在柱头带来更大的快感。失去意识的少年不断散发着没有攻击力的信息素，溢出的软糯呻吟刺激着行凶者的神经，原本白皙的身体如今布满了艳丽的吻痕。

阿安被做到晕过去，然后再更卖力的操弄中醒来，下体已经什么都射不出来，后穴麻木的连痛的感觉不到。

“别……别做了……我要死了……”

jet按住阿安的腿分开到极致，肉棒抵到甬道最深处，仿佛想把人捅穿，滚烫的精液灌满肚子，他低头吻住少年的唇瓣，抵死缠绵。

“别再跑了，做我的人吧。”


End file.
